


Rut

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	Rut

"Spike, do you think we're stuck in a rut?"

"What?"

"Well, we come to this same bar every night. You complain about Buffy. I listen sympathetically. Then we go back to your crypt and watch the Hallmark channel - "

"No, _you_ watch the Hallmark channel. I make fun of you."

"I think we need to do something different, Spike. A change in scenery, maybe? I was thinking a vacation. There's some lovely bed and breakfasts over on the east coast. And they're by the ocean. You _know_ I love the ocean. What do you think?"

"...have another drink, Clem."


End file.
